herofandomcom-20200223-history
Towa Yuhazaki
Towa Yuhazaki is a heroine of Crimson Alive: Genesis of The Heretic. Story Bad, but sparks will befall's the principle that you pay! High school girl living in Tokyo somewhere, Towa Yuhazaki. It is a girl of unusual talent that's Mochiawaseru born a unique ability that manipulate the flame. Together with Himeno Anekouji best friend and classmate who is also unusual talent, and had sent their days to resolve the "irregular" case by receiving from the government since. Yo seems to have entered the country from abroad One day, from the government, the tracking of special irregular Is Lai. The capture in strict confidence, this irregular that seems to have been hiding in Tokyo, or to destroy Thing. In order to solve things before the victim out, women to start the action. Towa "That said, information I gonna too little. From where I wonder if I should stick a hand? " Himeno "First, I collected information. For now, carefully earnestly ... Let's farewell to second-hand " Towa "N, or Rhodes. I contacted by phone if there something " Profile Ability who manipulate the flame. I have two people living with Kazuma is a twin brother. There is a secret to the birth, details unknown for parents. Be of perpetuated the ability for the flame, there seems to be a secret about this. *Fighting Style:Ability + Self-Taught Fighting Skills To Manipulate Fire (Based Ouroboros-Type Funeral Soldiers Fighting Surgery) *Age:17 *Occupation:High School Students *Personality:Sociable Cheerful and Pleasant Personality. The Ri Somewhat Simple Ownership. *Family:Brother (Kazuma) *Hobbies:Earrings Collection, Cuisine (On a Japanese Style of All-Round Skills of Iron Chef Class) *Favorite thing:Tea (and Snnoying To Taste), Solo Burari (Take The Train Mainly) *Dislikes:The (. Rides Otherwise Calm Because of Seasickness) Ship Description Towa Yuhazaki is a High school girl who lives somewhere in Tokyo. Besides, she is a girl of unusual talent that Mochiawaseru is born a unique ability to manipulate the fire element. Biography She has two family members including her twin brothers Kazuma and Futarigurashi and her parent Nitsu. There's a secret to the birth but the details are unknown for parents. To perpetuate the ability for flame, there seems to be hidden about this. Role (s) Together with her best friend Himeno Anekouji and an anonymous classmate who became an unusual talent, had sent their days to investigate the "irregular" incident by receiving the plan from the government since. Yo seems to have entered the country from abroad one day, from the government, the tracking of special irregular named Lai. The capture in strict confidence, this creature seems to have been hiding in Tokyo, or to destroy everything around. In order to solve things before the victim out, women are about to begin the action. If… If there Also personality If "Towa Yuhazaki" ... *By adding the Frame attributes based on the "Hadoken" of "Ryu," "Burning Surge Fist" is I can use. *By adding the Frame attributes based on the "Shoryuken" of "Ryu," "Burning Rising Dragon" is I can use. *By adding the Frame attributes based on the "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku" "Burning Hurricane Kick" is I use of "Ryu". *I use is based on the "Spinning Bird Kick" in the "Chun-Li" was added to Frame attribute "Frame Bird Spin". *I use is based on the "Tenshokyaku" of "Chun-Li" was added to Frame attribute "Fire Heaven Rising". *It will touch the Toru of Hip in the middle of a battle, it is yelled that "I've been where touching or!", And that was hit by Hip Attack. *After graduating from high school to become spies of the secret organization "Jormungand" to main pairs irregular deal. Videos Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter - Yuhazaki Towa - Playthrough Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter All Final Acts & Max Forces Gallery Visual Towa_Yuhazaki.png Sprites Towa_Yuhazaki_Normal.png|Normal Towa_Yuhazaki_Crouch.png|Crouch Towa_Yuhazaki_Flying_Mare.png|Flying Mare Towa_Yuhazaki_Move.png|Move External links Wiki * *Crimson Alive Wiki *MUGEN DATABASE Fandom *Towa Yuhazaki Fanart **deviantART Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Orphans Category:Hybrids Category:Superheroes